1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to the field of beverage container valves, caps and containers. In particular, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention relates to a fluid consumption monitoring system for example that provides a reusable, washable beverage container cap for a beverage container that generally includes a cap, a flexible seal valve and an optional handle that may be used with a variety of different beverage containers autonomously and/or with a mobile device if available or both with autonomous operation and display and remote wireless operation and display of hydration associated information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, beverage containers include reusable water bottles and other insulated and non-insulated beverage containers with removable caps of various types. Such beverage containers typically come in a wide variety of styles and configurations with caps ranging from simple threaded lids that must be completely removed to drink the beverage, to complex systems with straws, valves, and other mechanisms. Existing systems, however, have failed to meet the need for a beverage container and cap that is easy to carry, easy to use without unwanted spillage, and dishwasher safe. Typical beverage containers have further failed to meet the need to provide users with useful information during use of the container as part of various activities such as walking, hiking, biking, etc.
In addition, there are no known beverage containers that prompt a user to drink to maintain adequate hydration. For example there are no known beverage containers that economically measure an amount of time of activity, level of activity and the amount of liquid dispensed as most flow meters are expensive and also are difficult to clean or prevent the buildup of bacteria. There are also no known beverage containers that contain inclinometers, or position sensors, or orientation sensors, and timers to determine the amount of liquid dispensed in an indirect manner. There are no known systems that utilize a relatively inexpensive inclinometer in both cost and power to indicate activity level or the amount of volume an individual has consumed. There are no known beverage containers that contain an inclinometer, or other types of volume sensors including a capacitance probe, a resistance probe, an ultrasonic sensor, an optical sensor, a mechanical float, a pressure sensor for example that enables autonomous or local and/or remote display of hydration values, for example to enable the container cap to display hydration usage and/or requirements for maintaining hydration locally or via a mobile device such as a phone if connected wirelessly or both locally and on the mobile device.
Known beverage containers are not directly capable of actively ensuring that proper hydration levels are maintained for a user. Existing containers merely dispense liquid when the user decides to drink as known beverage containers are incapable of taking time, weight, age, humidity, temperature, activity levels, motion, altitude, medical needs or any other inputs into account to actively prompt the user to drink. Once a user senses thirst, the user is usually already dehydrated. Performance of the user thus decreases and in situations such as diabetes, the amount of insulin required increases. Hence, keeping the user hydrated may actually reduce the amount of drugs needed by the user as the human body may be better able to utilize drugs when properly hydrated. There are no known systems that interface with a Service Center to provide information related to the hydration of an individual, for example pre or post surgery.
For at least the limitations described above, there is a need for fluid consumption monitoring system for a beverage container that can be carried by hand or securely attached to a belt, garment, or bag, with a simple, reliable flexible seal valve. In addition, there is a need for a cap equipped with various sensors and output devices that provide a wide range of useful information to the user and prompt the user to consume liquid based on a number of factors including time, weight, age, humidity, temperature, activity levels, motion, altitude, medical needs.